Eres solo una Incubadora
by NatLB
Summary: —¿Remus?— pregunto mientras abría la puerta. /—Tonks— saludo su tío —¿necesitas algo?— /—Hablar con Remus— ** —Escúpelo niña— la sacudió enojado. /—Lo amo— Sirius sonrió. ** —¡SI!— grito tomando a Sirius de la ropa. /—Sígueme…— y eso hizo. ** —Seré su Madre— rebatió. /Sirius negó y se fue. ** —No te acostumbres— /—Si tío…— *ardilla dramática* (AU)


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

******Notas del fanfic**:

Surgió a partir de una comentario contra Nymphadora... quedo un poco santa pero eso no evita lo juguete.. e.e

La odio y no le dejaría una buena vida.

Sirius es un poco... Black y bueno... LEAN e.e

**LA ODIO Y ME VALE... TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE SE COMPADEZCAN ¬¬**

* * *

**Eres solo una INCUBADORA**

Nymphadora se enamoro de Remus desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Su cabello, su figura, su sonrisa, su amabilidad… había algo en Remus que atraía a todo el mundo y eso pudo verlo. Nadie le llevaba la contra y todos escuchaban sus opiniones.

Ya cuando era miembro activo de la Orden se dio cuenta que hasta Snape le tenía aprecio, solo si se encontraban solo.

Molly lo quería como otro hijo. Arthur lo trataba como buen amigo. Harry en cierta manera lo veía como otra figura paterna y….

Sirius, para Sirius era su todo.

Vaya que le costó a Nymphadora aprender eso, fue a las malas.

***wolfstar***

Si en un principio entendió el asunto de que Remus no tuviera pareja ya que era un licántropo -aunque ella no lo viera como algo malo-. Los comentarios de Remus de que nadie lo aceptaría le dieron a entender que estaba solo y necesitaba a alguien, si se hubiera fijado mejor sabría que Sirius siempre estaba cerca y viendo de mala manera a Remus cuando hablaba de ese tema.

Algunas veces les tocaba una misión juntos y Nymphadora ocupaba el momento para conocer más a Remus y vaya que le gustaba lo que encontraba, le parecía una persona fascinante y cada día se enamoraba más.

Otras veces se topaban en la Casa de Sirius, hablaban esperando a la Orden de cualquier tema a veces con Sirius presente y otras no. Nunca se fijo en el cambio de actitud de Sirius.

El tiempo pasó y el sentimiento creció más, ya la compañía o conversaciones no bastaban, necesitaba contacto y algunas veces lo buscaba.

Abrazaba a Remus, lo saludaba con un beso en la "mejilla" que cada vez se acercaba más a los labios y buscaba sentarse cerca de él.  
Después le fue difícil. Sirius reclamo su lugar en la punta de la mesa con Remus a su lado o ambos estaban juntos en cualquier otra parte.

Aun tiene en su recuerdo la imagen de Harry llegando y viendo a Sirius, su tío levanto la vista y sonrió igual que Remus, sino se hubiera conmovido hubiera visto la posesividad de Sirius con Remus.  
Después vino el abrazo de Padrino y ahijado. Ahora fue el turno de Remus con la posesividad apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena.

Ella como siempre observaba desde atrás añorando estar con Remus, fundidos en un abrazo viendo el cariño de Sirius con Harry para después verse a los ojos y posteriormente besarse con todo ese amor que ambos llevaban en los corazones.

***wolfstar***

Pero las cosas no resultan como uno lo espera. Con el tiempo Nymphadora busco el valor necesario para confesarse a Remus, lamentablemente opto por un mal lugar.

—¿Remus… po… podemos hablar?— Remus se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Es urgente?—

—Urgente no… si… importante— todo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Ya estaban prácticamente solos en la habitación exceptuando por Hermione.

—Si es así… ¿la sala te parece?— Nymphadora asintió —te espero— dijo señalando a la castaña de atrás.

—¿Le dirás?— pregunto Hermione muy emocionada. Nymphadora asintió alegre —suerte…— la abrazo y salió en medio de una risillas.

La Gryffindor resulto ver entre líneas, era la única que sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacia Lupin, la apoyo y le deseo mucha suerte.

Mientras iba a la sala recordaba las palabras de Hermione de cuando le contó de su encuentro con su tío en la Casa de los Gritos.

"_Llegamos y nos asustamos. Ron nos señalo hacia un lugar en nuestra espalda y supimos que se trataba de Sirius pero cuando dijo Animago nos sorprendió. Yo me pase muchas películas en mi cabeza, entendí mejor lo ocurrido con la Dama Gorda y eso… Harry trato de enfrentarlo y ya sabes eso… luego apareció el Profesor Lupin y nos quito las varias, hablaba con Sirius como si se conocieran de toda la vida, hubo algo… en sus miradas como si se hablaran con ellas, debe pasar luego de vivir 7 años con la misma persona ¿no?... En fin, lo ayudo a pararse y se abrazaron yo en ese momento sentí que era un traidor y dije su secreto… luego discutieron y llego el Profesor Snape… me reí internamente cuando dijo que parecían un matrimonio… en cierta manera quito un poco de tensión del ambiente… y cuando trato de ayudarlo… le decía unas palabras tan linda pero… paso lo que paso… Lupin se transformo y Sirius resulto herido…"_

No entendía porque esa conversación le vino a la mente, quizás su psiquis le advirtiera pero enamorada como estaba… era lo mismo que estar ciega por el amor.

—¿Remus?— pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

—Tonks— saludo su tío —¿necesitas algo?—

—Hablar con Remus—

—Bien los dejo solos… quiero verte después— miro fijamente a Lupin al decir lo último, este asintió e invito a sentarse a Nymphadora.

—Dime…— sonrió como siempre.

—Yo… debo decirte que… es que… no sabría… y hace tanto…— Remus rió, se paro y se sentó a su lado, la abrazo cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Tomate tu tiempo— pero Nymphadora no tomo tiempo.

Sin pensarlo asalto los labios de Remus y lo abrazo para que se acercase a ella mientras su pelo se volvía rojo.

No llego a más ya que Sirius los separo, le dirigió una mirada terrible y le grito que saliera de la casa excusándose en que dañaría a Remus, ella quería negar pero Sirius la arrastro a la chimenea y con polvos la envió a su casa.

***wolfstar***

Paso semanas en donde no se topo con Remus, solo cuando la Orden fue avisada porque tenían que salvar a Harry en el Departamento de los Misterios. No salió cuando tuvo que hacerlo, solo llego al final, al "papeleo" como decía ella cuando hacia trabajo de Auror.

***wolfstar***

Fue en ese momento que lo vio, riñendo a Harry y a Sirius junto con todos los chicos por su imprudencia.

Sirius solo le sonrió y lo mando a Grimmauld Place para verla a los ojos y acercarse a su sobrina.

La tomo del brazo y la alejo para conversar.

—¿Qué te traes con Remus?—

—Yo… yo…—

—Escúpelo niña— la sacudió enojado.

—Lo amo— Sirius sonrió.

—Pero el no a ti— con eso la alejo y desapareció. Otros Aurores se acercaban.

***wolfstar***

No entendió muy bien lo que ocurrió ese día pero obtuvieron algunas pruebas que demostraban la inocencia de Sirius.  
Ya no era perseguido, pero se pedía que no apareciese en público para no alarmar a nadie.

***wolfstar***

En las reuniones, Remus actuaba como siempre, solo Sirius quería saltar cuando les pedían hacer equipo o ella le dirigía la palabra.

Pese a todo, el sentimiento no disminuyo sino que al contrario, aumento si es que era posible.

***wolfstar***

Remus se acerco un poco más a ella, quizás por que estaba triste o en verdad la agradaba su compañía, Nymphandora no lo sabría en ese momento. Esto significa peleas entre él y Sirius.

Tal fue una pelea, que Remus tomo sus cosas y se marcho al Caldero Chorreante, no había nadie que soportara a Black en esos días.

***wolfstar***

Un día llego a la Casa y se encontró con que Sirius la esperaba.

—Haremos las paces porque quiero a Remus de vuelta— ella asintió, en cierta manera pensó que si se llevaban bien podría ganar puntos con Remus.

—¿Y?—

—¿Quieres que Remus sea tuyo?—

—¡SI!— grito tomando a Sirius de la ropa.

—Sígueme…— y eso hizo.

El asunto era fácil. Un hijo. Sirius le facilitaría poder engendrar un hijo de Remus.

***wolfstar***

Ella estaba feliz, nadie se entero hasta cuando al 4 mes se hizo obvio. Todos le preguntaron quien era el Padre pero sabía que no podía decir la verdad, era parte del trato por ende solo dijo en broma...

—Sirius—

Remus golpeo la mesa, pateo la silla, aporreo la puerta y se fue. Sirius fulmino a Nymphadora con la mirada y salió gritando "**¡Moony!**" para transformarse en Padfoot y seguirlo.

***wolfstar***

Pasaba el tiempo y Nymphadora era feliz pensando que Remus tenía celos de Sirius, no le hablaba a ninguno de ellos, no los miraba y trataba de no estar en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo. Todo era parte de SU propio plan.

***wolfstar***

Ya en el último mes las hormonas la tenían vuelta loca.

—¿Qué crees que será?— pregunto a su tío.

—Un niño… él quiere un cachorro—

—Me gustaría una niña… y que tenga sus ojos—

—Los tendrá grises—

—Si es metamorfa tendrá todos— rió.

—No… será niño y con ojos grises—

—Pero…—

—¡NO!— grito Sirius para dirigirse a la puerta, se detuvo y volteo a verla con una sonrisa en la cara —Solo eres una incubadora nada más. Tendrás a… su… hijo y eso sería—

—Seré su Madre— rebatió.

Sirius negó y se fue.

***wolfstar***

El día del parto llego. 3 de Marzo nacería la pequeña Alejandra.

Pero fue un niño, pelo castaño y ojos grises, no era metamorfo y no se parecía en nada a ella.

—¿De quién es hijo?— pregunto el Medimago.

—Mío…— dijo Sirius. Nymphadora abrió los ojos preocupada.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entro Remus. Vio a todos para luego acercarse al bebe.

—Te lo dije— susurro Sirius.

Remus sonrió y se acerco a Nymphadora para besarla en los labios y susurrar —… gracias…— con eso salió junto con el bebe.

No pudo hacerse ilusiones.

—Recuerda. Una incubadora— dijo Sirius para salir.

***wolfstar***

En un principio no entendió pero era feliz. Remus le agradecía por el niño y se desvivía por él. Cuando ella lo tomaba el pequeño Romulo lloraba, pasaba con la mayoría excepto con Sirius y el propio Remus.

***wolfstar***

Los Mortífagos la tenían cabreada, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, sacarse la capa, tomar un vaso con agua, entran a la sala, besar a su esposo y sonreír a su bebe pero no tenía nada de eso.

Solo un bebe.

***wolfstar***

Se apareció en Grimmauld Place para buscar a su pequeño e intentarlo nuevamente con Remus. Pasaron 5 meses desde el nacimiento.

Entro en la sala y no había nadie. Fue donde Sirius, nadie. Se acerco donde Remus y escucho gemidos.

Abrió la puerta solo un poco.

En el fondo con un campo estaba Rómulo durmiendo tranquilamente, solo una parte se veía ya que el resto estaba cubierto, justamente lo que se veía desde la cama.

En el sillón estaba Remus follando con Sirius. Lupin devoradora la boca de Black mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, su tío se agarraba a Remus a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda marcada por el Lobo.

En ese momento entendió todo. Las palabras de Sirius "incubadora", los celos, la posesividad… cuando gruñía al Remus expresarse como que estaría solo.

Era una farsa, ellos se amaban y podía jurar que llevaban años con eso.

***wolfstar***

Con una sonrisa triste apareció en su cuarto. Era solo la pantalla para que ellos fueran felices, y lo acepto. Lo acepto porque amaba tanto a Remus que quería que fuese feliz, si para eso la tendría que ocupar, bien. Si Sirius era el elegido, bien. Si Rómulo no era su hijo, bien.

***wolfstar***

Todo está bien.

***wolfstar***

Con los años el pequeño aprendió a aceptar su presencia.

Si logro casarse con Remus, sabiendo que jamás consumarían el matrimonio, ella era la niñera del pequeño. Todas las tardes al llegar Sirius le sonreía sínicamente y le decía al pequeño Rom de cinco añitos que su tía lo cuidaría ya que el jugaría con su papi.

Y vaya que jugaban… al parecer quería darle un hermanito al pequeño y para eso necesitaba de mucho sexo.

No sería extraño si en unos días aparecía Sirius para intentar "eso" de nuevo y que así estuviera gestando el hijo de ese par.

—Buenas noches Nymphadora— saludo Remus entrando en la salita de juegos —¿te quedas a cenar?—

Romulo salió corriendo para saltar a los brazos de su Padre.

—Si Sirius acepta— tenía en claro su lugar. Por mucho que renegase Sirius, era muy Black cuando se trataba de Remus, no permitía que nadie se le acercase y cualquier amenaza era eliminada, literalmente.

Nadie sabía como lo hacía y Remus no hacía nada al respecto, ella vivía ya que por sangre podría gestar a los niños que Sirius quisiese.

—No te acostumbres—

—Si tío…—

***wolfstar***

Y así fue la vida de Nymphadora, murió joven, virgen, sola y sin familia pero feliz. Todo a lo que una incubadora pudiera aspirar.

Porque Sirius Black la odio desde el momento que poso su vista en SU Remus Lupin.

Porque Remus Lupin sabía que jamás tendría algo con ella y que SU Sirius Black haría lo que fuese necesario para darle la familia que tanto añoraba, aunque eso significase manipulación y engaños. Pocos sabían que Remus podía controlar a Sirius, era un Black y no siempre están tranquilos… solo Remus podía dejarlo como un cachorrito indefenso por el "bien mayor", como diría Albus.

Ese viejo provocaba problemas mentales en el resto.

_**Fin...**_

* * *

¿Bien que tal?

Tiempo que no publicaba nada...

Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer **;) **y dejar un rev** ;)**

**N/A: Lo volví a leer y me encanto esta faceta de Sirius. Me derretí leyendo, si no fuera mía la pondría en favoritos x3**


End file.
